And Bankotsu Blushed
by That Buggy Girl
Summary: DISCONTINUED - A series of awkward situations cause Bankotsu to blush up a storm...There's nothing hotter than a blushing bishonen! Warnings: Mild shonen ai implications
1. Chapter 1: Ice Skating

****

Hello all! This is my doofy attempt at sticking poor Bankotsu in awkward situations, just because I like to see him blush. It's cute when those big, manly guys blush! There's nothing better than a blushing bish! XD

So this will just be a bunch of super-short chapters that really have nothing to do with each other except for the fact that they include both Bankotsu and Jakotsu and are on a set pattern. 

I'm sure that after just the first two chapters, you'll be able to see the pattern X3

*

Jakotsu wanted to go ice skating.

Bankotsu didn't know how to.

"It's easy. I'll teach you." Jakotsu informed him.

"Um…"  
  
"Please?" He begged.

"All right." Bankotsu sighed in resignation.

"Yatta!"

*

Bankotsu watched warily as his friend laced up his skates. Jakotsu's nimble fingers worked quickly, catching the thin laces on the metal hooks as he worked his way up and finished with a neat bow. Knotting the second one, the older man looked up. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Bankotsu nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he felt certain he was about to let his friend lead him to certain doom.

"Don't be so nervous." Jakotsu stood easily, then offered Bankotsu his hands. He pulled the boy off the bench and led him out to the rink.

Bankotsu looked suspiciously at the ice. Then he looked at all the people flying by him. Then back down at the ice. He was leaned against the wall, already wobbling. "And Jakotsu wants me to go out there…" He muttered.

Speak of the devil.

Jakotsu coasted by backwards, arms outstretched. "Come on, Bankotsu!" He grabbed the other man by the hand, pulling him onto the ice.

"No. No; Jakotsu, I'm gonna fall!" This was very undignified; the young man could feel his legs shaking beneath him.

"I won't let you fall, Aniki." Jakotsu's bangs fluttered as they slid across the ice. "Thought you trusted me." He laughed.

"Jakotsu…" Bankotsu gritted his teeth. He was clutching his friend's hands tightly, as if afraid to let go. "I'm going to kill you later."

"Oh, but it's so much fun!" Jakotsu beamed. He was amused at seeing the leader so helpless and flustered. Bankotsu's knees trembled again and he stumbled forward. Jakotsu caught him, secretly thrilled at having such close contact with his friend. "Easy now."

Bankotsu pursed his lips, one eyebrow twitching. Jakotsu was holding him a little too tightly. "Lemme go." He growled.

"Daijoubu." The older man helped him steady, then slid his hands back into Bankotsu's. "I'm letting go now." He said shortly.

Bankotsu panicked for a moment. Jakotsu's fingers were loosening their grip around his. "No, wait! Hold on a minute! I didn't mean-"

Jakotsu, always obedient of his leader, let go.

Bankotsu lurched forward, desperately grabbing for whatever was available, trying to steady himself. His fingers wrapped around soft fabric and he clutched at it desperately, momentarily thinking that he wasn't about to crash to the ice.

He fell anyway.

There was silence for a moment, then the entire skating rink burst into mocking laughter. After what felt like an eternity, Bankotsu's blue eyes blinked open. As it dawned on him what had happened, he wished the ice would crack open and swallow him up.

Jakotsu grinned down at him teasingly, his pants around his ankles, displaying purple boxers patterned with neon pink hearts. The fabric of his jeans was still clutched in Bankotsu's hands and he looked as if he was trying to contain his laughter. "If you wanted to get into my pants so badly, all you had to do was ask." He giggled, eyes sparkling.

And Bankotsu blushed.

*

****

If you have any ideas for embarrassing situations, lemme know. I have a few more ideas, but not many!


	2. Chapter 2: The Pond

Bankotsu blinked.

In the water, his reflection also blinked.

Sapphire blue eyes stared back at him, watching as tentative fingers reached towards the surface of the pond, then drew back. 

The young man studied himself for a moment. Curious blue eyes, quirked eyebrows; an inquisitive expression lit his tanned face. Thin bangs fell across his forehead, parting in the middle to reveal a violet cross. 

His eyebrows twitched.

Bankotsu leaned over farther, his braid sliding over his shoulder, the end nearly hitting the pond's surface.

With one hand, the young man pushed his hair back, never breaking the gaze of his mirrored image.

A fish slid by under the surface, causing a ripple. The reflection contorted, becoming grotesque for a moment, then bounced back to its original pleasing appearance.

Leaning over further still, Bankotsu could see the collar of his shirt. White faded into blue. His neck was slender, as tanned as his face. He swallowed, watching in wonder as the muscles beneath the skin of his throat constricted and retracted.

He sat back on his heals for a moment, then leaned forwards again, taking in his reflection as if seeing it for the first time, studying himself intently, his eyebrows knit together.

__

What, the seventeen-year-old wondered, _Do people think when they look at me? Do they see the insecure little boy that I really am? Or do they see the fearless leader I pretend to be?_ _I know I act all tough and I'm in charge and all…But sometimes I get lonely. _He bit his lip, contemplating this.

"Oi! Aniki!"

Bankotsu's head jerked up at the sound of Jakotsu's voice. The other man sauntered towards him, yukata flapping, and settled down carefully, joining him at the edge of the pond.

Jakotsu peered at the glassy water for a bit; taking in both his and Bankotsu's reflections. Tanned, short Bankotsu, his brilliant blue eyes and that long braid…He was so hot! Then his own reflection, pale, willowy and absolutely gorgeous. He smiled pleasantly, then looked up at Bankotsu.

"Aniki, what are you doing staring at yourself?" His voice became teasing, "Wouldn't you rather look at something -or some one- else?"

"Like what?" Bankotsu asked absently, glancing at his companion, then turned back to the pond.

"Oh, I don't know." Jakotsu flopped down on his back in the soft grass, his pink yukata bunching up beneath him. A wicked smile crossed his face and he ran a hand lazily through his hair. "How 'bout you stare at me for a while?"

"Jakotsu…" The young leader's eyes rolled. He was used to his friend's uniqueness and all of the quirks that came with his sexual orientation.

"I mean it." Came the sincere reply, "I know I'd rather look at _you _than myself."

Bankotsu's head snapped up again and he stared at the effeminate man, trying to figure out if he meant it or not.

Jakotsu simply smiled secretively, his eyebrows waggling slightly.

And Bankotsu blushed.

*

****

See the pattern yet? X3

Again, I'm accepting suggestions…


	3. Chapter 3: Trees

Bankotsu likes to climb trees.

The boy has been an avid tree-climber since he was small. Sometimes, when he's feeling lonely or bored, he'll climb his favorite tree in the park and sit there watching the world go by.

His favorite times in the tree are when Jakotsu happens by beneath him.

Sometimes, Jakotsu -not realizing the younger boy is there- will settle beneath the tree and talk to himself. Sometimes, he sings. He doodles, reads, has ice cream…It doesn't matter what he does, Bankotsu likes to watch him.

This particular day, Bankotsu sat up in his tree, Jakotsu beneath him in the grass singing out loud to himself. The teen leaned over on his perch, shifting to get a better look at his friend.

Jakotsu was leaned back against the trunk, eyes closed, painted mouth moving as he belted out the song. "_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins. I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin. I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running through my veins. You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains. Poison …"_

Bankotsu sat back, thinking over the implications of this song. His lips curled upwards in a smile, knowing this song did indeed suit his friend well.

He edged forward again and this was when he made a rather aggravating discovery: His braid was stuck in a branch.

What was worse, it was stuck in suck a way that he couldn't untangle it himself.

What to do? He would need to get out of the tree eventually, but he couldn't twist around to free his bound hair.

He tugged on it.

Cursed at the tree.

Punched the tree.

Nothing helped.

Then he remembered…Jakotsu was still below him, singing.

"Oi! Oi, Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu looked up.

"I'm stuck, Jakotsu. My hair is stuck in the tree. Help me get out?" Bankotsu called down.

"Sure, Aniki." Jakotsu abandoned his singing and squirreled his way up the tree.

A few moments later, the effeminate man was working diligently at freeing his companion's hair. Bankotsu had relaxed a little, trying to watch what his friend was doing, when he heard a childish voice below them chanting.

"…Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage…"

Jakotsu smiled lecherously. "Kissing, ne? That doesn't sound so bad…" His eyelashes fluttered and he leaned closer, his nose inches from Bankotsu's.

And Bankotsu blushed.

* * *

**Notes: The song Jakotsu was singing is Alice Cooper's "Poison." This chapter was a suggestion from Shan-chan aka Cosmic Castaway.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

It's a little known fact, but Jakotsu loves the beach.

He loves it for a specific reason, you see, and that reason is thus: guys. There are so many hot guys at the beach, the vast majority of them scantily clad and nicely tanned.

Like the young man stretched out on the beach blanket next to him.

Jakotsu smirked. It was perfect beach weather; hot, muggy, the sun blazing down and causing the sand to heat to scorching temperatures. Earlier that morning, he has used his best puppy-dog face to convince Bankotsu a beach trip was in order. He knew his puppy-dog face was irresistible; the fact that the air conditioner happened to pick that particular day to cop out only served to heighten his chances of an excursion to the beach.

So there he lay, sprawled out under a giant beach umbrella, watching the masses pass by, commenting to the tanned figure sprawled beside him every time a man he deemed cute passed by.

Bankotsu, who usually got aggravated with his friend's constant ogling, seemed oddly content to lie there, soaking up the sun and listening to the gay man's account of every passer-by. The teen stretched, shifting to get more comfortable -blankets don't sit well on sand; there are just too many lumps- and Jakotsu glanced over at him.

Dressed in cerulean blue swim trunks, Bankotsu was a sight to behold. Jakotsu's inky gaze wandered appreciatively over his friend's sinewy back and down to his beautiful buttocks. Oh, Bankotsu's bum…So nice, so pretty, so…

He had to stop himself from drooling.

Another speedo-clad hunk passed within his vision line and he was momentarily distracted.

Bankotsu sat up, brushing loose sand from his bare chest. He was starting to get hot; it felt like he was cooking himself slowly in the mid-afternoon heat.

Time to go swimming.

"Hey."

He looked down at Jakotsu, who seemed to be lost in -as he so aptly named them- a "hot guy trance."

"Hey!" Bankotsu nudged his friend with his toes.

"Mrmf!" Jakotsu's head jerked up and the glazed look slid out of his eyes. "Wha-? Oh, Bankotsu. What's up?"

"I'm going swimming. Wanna come?"

"Nah…" Jakotsu grinned, "I don't want to get burned. You go on ahead, Aniki. I'll just wait right here." He waved one hand dismissively.

Bankotsu shrugged, then glanced off towards the ocean. At the point where pale sand met crisp blue, the water looked positively inviting. There were children splashing along the shore, building elaborate sand castles and digging holes to be filled by the tide. Couples strolled, old people sauntered and parents everywhere were patrolling the area, keeping an eye on their children.

On his trip to the water's edge, Bankotsu passed by all sorts of people: A group of partying teenagers who blasted a boom box loudly, a mother trying to quiet a screaming toddler while keeping two slightly older children in her sight, an old man reading a novel under an umbrella.

When he reached the point where wet sand met dry, he paused for a moment. Several school-aged children had just scampered by, shivering. It was early July; the water was probably still cold.

He knew what he had to do. He would never get into the water otherwise…

With a loud whoop, Bankotsu took off running, throwing his tanned body straight into the waves. God, but it was cold!

Never one to back down, Bankotsu pressed on further, fighting the waves and allowing his skin to get accustomed to the chilly water.

Jakotsu, who heard the war cry his friend let lose, smiled, watching fondly as Bankotsu splashed around like a gleeful child. This was another reason he liked the beach; he got to see Bankotsu in his most relaxed persona and that made him very happy. Seeing Bankotsu so happy gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Or maybe that was just heat stroke.

Whatever it was, he liked it.

The day wore on, as days do, and Jakotsu began to get hungry. The munchies had long since been eaten up and he was ready to go home.

Bankotsu was still splashing in the water.

Jakotsu stood, stretching and cracking his back. He scanned the shore's edge, inky gaze fixing on Bankotsu, who was excitedly engaged in a water fight with a few other teens.

"Oi! Aniki!" Jakotsu waved wildly, "I'm ready to go!"

Bankotsu looked up at the sound of a lilting voice bearing his honorific drifted across the hazy air. "I gotta go…" He muttered. He'd been having fun too! Hanging out with people his own age, enjoying the sun, the salty beach smell, the rough waves crashing, trying to drag them into the undertow and the fun of defying nature to escape…The waves were so rough, he'd nearly lost his trunks a few times!

It figured Jakotsu would want to leave then.

It was when he was halfway to the blanket that he noticed that no one was talking any more. A tense, stony silence had enveloped this portion of the beach. He glanced around nervously. Noticed Jakotsu smiling at him lecherously.

Noticed the draft.

He began to move fast, not daring to look down. Jakotsu's debauched smile had spread into a full-blown grin. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, Aniki, but what happened to your swim suit?"

That was it; his worst fear confirmed.

Jakotsu smiled again, looking amused.

And Bankotsu blushed.

* * *

Credit for this chapter goes to **jazzywolf, who suggested swimming.**


End file.
